1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for charging a battery mounted on a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an apparatus for charging a battery mounted on a robot, the robot having a plurality of legs extended from its body and capable of being still or moving while standing on the legs as the operations of the legs are controlled by a control system (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-031668). According to this charging apparatus, the battery is charged, in the state where a first connector on the charging apparatus side is connected to a second connector on the robot side, with a current output from a charging power source and supplied to the battery through the two connectors connected to each other.
However, in the case where the first connector is moved while the robot is standing still so as to switch the first and second connectors from the connected state to the disconnected state, some force may be applied to the robot causing its posture to become unstable.